disneynonsixthsensefandomcom-20200213-history
Omar
Omar is a character alongside Angel, in the series 'The Sixth Sense'. Powers Angel & Omar Immortality - They never age, the injuries they receive heal more quickly than humans, although the more severe the wounds, the slower they'll heal. Also, they'll never die. Mok altered their DNA to make this possible, as he loses his temper easily and doesn't want to kill them before he has the powers he desires. Portal Creation/Summoning - They are two halves of a key. When they sing their voices can create a portal to another world and summon the demons that live there. Although this can only be used when they are together. Telepathy - They can communicate with each other within their own minds. This can only be used within a certain range and it can't be used to communicate with anyone else. Empathy - They can sense each others emotions, which can also be used to locate the other, although the further away they are from each other the weaker the emotions come through and at a certain distance they won't be able to sense each other at all. Once again this can only be used on each other. Omar Power Sensing/Tracking - He can sense other gifted people, seeing a strange aura around them and once he sees it he can find them no matter where they are. Sonic Scream - He is capable of shattering objects and incapacitating people with a single sound. Past Birth Omar was created in a secret facility by Mok, a renowned scientist. He was born as one half of a key that could open a doorway to another dimension. Angel The second half of the key. Angel sees Omar as her twin as they were created at the same time. Except for Mok they have only known each other, they're very close and are more like lovers than siblings. The pair would do anything for each other, even if it meant endangering their own life. Mok A scientist who works for The Government. He experimented on the gifted that were captured and after witnessing the power of some of the more demonic creatures, he decided he wanted to harness that power for himself. He's greedy and power hungry, which is why he created Omar and Angel in secret. Omar and Angel call him father, although he never loved them as his children, he only loved the power that they would bring him. After sneaking out and leaving the facility on several different occasions, Omar started to hate his father. Realising what his true intentions were. He refused to talk to Mok unless Angel was present, as he didn't want to upset her. Escape A year had come and gone since Omar and Angel were first created and Mok deemed their powers mature enough to finally open the portal. However as he was going over his plans, Angel overheard what he was going to do with them and ran to tell Omar. This was what Omar needed to prove Mok was a bad person. They decided they didn't want any part in their father's plans and ran away from the facility. Mok tried to stop them, but he didn't know that other powers had manifested themselves in his children. Omar had helped Angel practice her new gifts, alongside his own, since they discovered them. They took full advantage of their father's lack of knowledge and used their new powers to escape him. On The Run Despite leaving the facility, Angel and Omar still felt Mok's eyes on them. Angel knew they had to separate, she hated the idea but knew that even if one of them was captured Mok still couldn't open the portal. She told Omar and he agreed. It was hard for them both, but they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Alone Not much is known of Omar's current location. Meg's Letter It is unclear if Omar has recieved a letter or not.﻿ Personality Omar was always curious while inside the facility, as he knew that there was more out there than what Mok had told them. He's stubborn and after the incident with Mok and the hunters he has encountered since escaping the facility, he has become mistrusting of everyone except Angel. Angel's safety is his number one concern and he would gladly lay his life down for her. He would use his powers on anyone that threatened or hurt her and wouldn't hesitate in killing them if he thought they were that dangerous. Relationships It is unknown whether Omar has met anyone since leaving the facility.﻿